Forever Petrova
by Graceygrace
Summary: What Happens when Katherine pierce has two sisters, Anastasia and Mary-Alice Petrova? What will happen as they travel as vampires. What will Anastasia do when she meets Jasper Whitlock? And Mary-Alice when she meets Stefan and Damon Salvatore? And When Katherine Falls for Elijah. Find out in Forever Petrova. Sorry suck at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue:

I have three older sisters. Katerina the oldest, Me the second oldest, then Mary Alice the youngest of four. This is the story of my life as the Petrova Doppelganger.

-June 5, 1473-

Mama gives Birth to Katerina and I

-June 6, 1474-

Mary Alice is Born

-Bulgaria, 1490-

Anastasia POV

Katerina is having her child and I am Worried, Father is angry at my twin for having her child out of wedlock. I am holding her hand for dear life right now.

Mama: a little more dearest... a little more, push... a little more.

Anastasia: You can do it Katerina.

(Crying child)

Mama: it's a girl

Katerina: A girl.

My she is beautiful my sister's child is beautiful

Katerina: May I hold her mama?

Mama: (starts to move)

Father: WHAT ARE YOU DOING WOMEN?!

Katerina: WAIT LET ME SEE HER! Once... just once

Father: NO YOU HAVE DISCRACED OUR FAMILY!

Anastasia: FATHER DON'T SAY THAT SHE HAS NOT DISCARCED OUR FAMILY!

Father: BE QUIET GIRL!

Anastasia: NO SHE IS MY TWIN SISTER!

Father: KATERINA IS BANISHED FROM BULGARIA YOU MUST LEAVE AS SOON AS YOU CAN!

Anastasia: I AM GOING WITH HER.

Father: NO YOU WILL NOT ANA

Ana: I will as soon as she is better then you will never see me or her again

Father: why Ana, you are my innocent child?

Ana: and she is my twin we were born together so we go together

Father: FINE LEAVE YOU ARE BOTH A DISCRACE !

One week later

Ana: Come Katerina we must go now everything is ready at the horses

Katerina: (Sobbing) Ok... We go together always and Forever.

Ana: Always and Forever.

-England, 1492-

Katerina: ANA! ANA!

Ana: (Smiles) Yes sister

Katerina: WE WERE INVITED TO A BALL!

Ana: By who, may I ask?

Katerina: A boy named Trevor!

Ana: what is the ball for?

Katerina: The Lord Niklaus's Birthday

Ana: WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR LET"S GO GET READY!

Katerina and Ana Giggle

(Outfits on my Profile)

-At the ball-

Katerina's POV

This place is magnificent Trevor just left to go see someone and I am talking to someone myself

Trevor is returning with a very handsome man

Trevor: Katerina may I introduce you to the lord Elijah,

Katerina: My lord (Bows)

Anastasia walks up

Ana: Sister it is getting late should me head back home?

Katerina: Anastasia this is the Lord Elijah.

Ana: Oh my apologies my lord (bows)

Elijah: it is an honor to meet both of you.

Ana: May I ask where is the host of the ball?

Elijah: He likes to make an entrance... Oh here he comes. Niklaus this is Katerina and Anastasia

Niklaus: Niklaus is the name my father gave me please call me klaus

Ana and Katerina: My lord (bow)

Niklaus: Brother do you mind if I take Katerina?

Elijah: Of course not brother I will get acquainted with Anastasia.

Niklaus: Fantastic. (Smiles)

Me and Niklaus went off and got acquainted. I think my sister and Lord Elijah got along well, when we came back they both looked joyous .Now me and my sister are heading home to our little house. I think sister fancies the Lord Niklaus I will have to ask someday.

-3 Months later-

Katerina's POV

THEY ARE VAMPIRES I HAVE TO LEAVE I MUST GET MY SISTER AND LEAVE NOW!

Katerina: SISTER WE MUST LEAVE

Ana: Why? me and Rebekah are talking.

Katerina: They are VAMPIREs

Ana: I Knew Rebekah was but...

Rebekah: Sorry Ana

Ana: Why?

Rebekah Force feeds Her blood then snaps her neck

Katerina: (Screams) ANA!

Rebekah: Leave Katerina she will be fine just LEAVE NOW and NEVER RETURN

Katerina:(Crying) But Ana

Rebekah: JUST GO SHE WILL BE FINE!

Katerina:(Runs)

- Everything that happens to Katherine up to after she sees her parents happens

-1863-

Anastasia's POV

I am with horrible people right now and have been for three years their names are Maria, Lucy and Nettie. A man just showed up on a horse. He is rather handsome too. He reminds me of Niklaus who I have sadly avoided over the centuries. That makes me wonder what my dear sister has been doing. I miss Katerina and our family. Mary-Alice was killed by Niklaus. I wonder what Rebekah has been Doing..

Maria: What is your name Soldier?

?:Major Jasper Whitlock Ma'am

Why is he looking at me like that? He looks like he is hypnotized I wonder why...

Maria: I hope you survive you may be of great use to me.

Oh my... Maria just bit a poor soldier. Poor man He could have had a fantastic life. Oh gosh I smell the blood... He is in so much pain it hurts.

-weeks later-

Anastasia's POV

Ana: MARIA!

Maria walks out of tent

Maria: What?

Ana: what is going on? Why is Jasper killing that poor boy when he can feel what they feel. Why would you do that to him

Maria: Why do you care

Ana: He is still technically alive so why put him through this pain

Maria: JASPER COME HERE!

Jasper: Yes Maria

Maria: Can you feel what they feel when you kill him'

Jasper: Yes ma'am

Ana: See why put him in so much pain that is inflicted by his own hands?

Jasper looks at Ana

Maria: He doesn't show the pain so until he does he will continue his job. How long has it been since you fed Ana?

Ana: Weeks

Maria: Well you here you go have a snack (Throws a boy at Ana)

Ana: NO I WILL NOT HURT A PERSON!

Maria: I AM YOUR LEADER SO YOU DO AS I SAY NOW FEED!

Ana: NO YOU DO NOT CONTROL ME TO DO WHAT EVER YOU WANT!

Jasper uses power to calm Maria and Ana down

Maria: JASPER NOT NOW !

Jasper stops using the power

Ana: DON'T GET MAD AT HIM BECAUSE YOU DON'T GET WHAT YOU WANT!

Maria: Why do you care so much about him Ana. Does he remind you of that Lord you Knew who was it? Oh yes, Lord Niklaus

Ana: Don't

Jasper feels jealous

Maria: How long has it been since you saw him? Since you were turned into a Vampire.

Ana: just stop (Eyes tear up)

Maria: Fine but I will want to know soon ( Walks back into tent)

Jasper: (turns to Ana) Are you alright?

Ana: Yes I'm fine. I'm leaving though I must go. (Starts to leave)

Jasper: Why must you leave? Where will you go

Ana: I-I don't know but I must leave.

Jasper: (looks down) Alright. Take care(starts to walk away)

Ana: JASPER! (Jasper stops and turns around) Do you want to come with me?

Jasper: (Smiles) Sure When will we leave

Ana: (smiles back) Now if you are ok with that

Jasper: ( walks to Ana) Shall we go(Smiles)

Ana:(Smiles back) We shall

-1864-

Mary-Alice POV

I miss my sisters. I was saved when that man came and killed my family, His sister fed me blood and then killed me. I fed and Now I am a vampire and I am to stay with these people called the Salvatore's they seem interesting and fun to play with but we I will see soon enough.

-End of Prologue-

Hope you enjoyed REVIEW PLEASE! :)


	2. Jasper and Ana 1864

-1864-

Jasper and Ana (walking)

Jasper: so Ana

Ana: (Looks at him) Yeah?

Jasper: How long have you been a Vampire?

Ana: (laughs) since 1492

Jasper: wow that's... Long

Ana: Yeah

Jasper: If you don't mind me asking who was lord Niklaus?

Ana: (Slows down) he was someone who fancied me and who I fancied...

Jasper: (jealous) Oh and who was Katerina

Ana: she is my sister who I haven't seen since 1492. and I have another sister that is Mary-Alice who... died when Niklaus killed her along with my other family members

Jasper: yet you still fancied him?

Ana: (Stops walking) I fancied him because he showed me who he was. He fell in love for once and then I left him and he hasn't been able to find me since,

Jasper: (stops walking) But he killed your family and you forgive him for that?

Ana: I never said I forgave him I said I fancied him

Jasper: So what if he showed up right now what would you do would you be happy to see him or mad because of what he did to you?

Ana: I don't know why do you care anyway you barely know me you know nothing about me. so why care so much

Jasper:(looks at her) I care because I care about you, is that bad that I care about you?

Ana: Y-you what?

Jasper: ( looks away from her) I care about you Ana

Ana: (reaches and turns his face to her) I care about you to Jasper... but I don't know if you care about me the way I care about you

Jasper: Really what way do you care about me Ana?

Ana: I care about you like...well I think..Actually I KNOW I am ... um

Jasper: (Turns to face her completely) what you know what?

Ana: (looks down) um...

Jasper: (grabs her chin and gently makes her look at him) tell me... Please.

Ana: I know I am.. Falling in love with you.

Jasper: (Happy and Shocked) Y-you what

Ana: (steps back) I know it's stupid so.. just forget I said it(starts walking again)

Jasper: (Hurt and confused) No Ana that's not what I meant I feel the same way. Ana wait

Ana: (stops and looks at Jasper) what?

Jasper( Uses vampire speed and speeds over to her and kisses her)

Ana (Shocked/happy and Kisses back)

Both pull away

Jasper :(cuffs Ana's face) I'm falling in love with you too.

Ana: (Kisses him)

Jasper: (Kisses back and smiles into the kiss)

Next Chapter about Mary-Alice

Review please


End file.
